


The Last Heroes

by AquaMom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, koy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaMom/pseuds/AquaMom
Summary: Will Harper thought he could have a nice day off. His kid is with her grandmother, Violet and Artemis are off wherever Dick's training at.  He had the house to himself for a change.At least, until an injured hero shows up in his backyard pulling him into mystery where there may be no answers.





	The Last Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based roughly on a picture: http://ameamekankan.tumblr.com/post/183335719860 
> 
> And it's...spiraled out from there.

Will had gotten up that day with the thought of doing nothing more but sleeping in.  It was his day off, Lian's over with her grandmother, and Artemis was being Artemis and probably was over at M'gann and Conner's place with Violet.  It meant the day was quiet, even peaceful and he had the whole house to himself to do whatever he wanted. 

Which meant, he stayed in his pjs and grabbed some coffee before going back to bed.  As he got up, he stretched,  the idly scratched his beard, pondering if he should get it trimmed at least.  It was getting more bushier than usual.  A little trim wouldn't hurt.  Humming to himself, Will lazily strolled down the hallway to the kitchen, changing his mind after a while to getting something to eat.  Maybe oatmeal or cereal?   He knew better than to eat Artemis's cereal. She'd probably shank him.

Just as he started brewing some coffee, a light flash caught his eye coming from the well manicured backyard.  Instinctively, he grabbed a slim knife and walked over to the patio door opening it.  If it was an old enemy that had found out where he lived, they were so going to regret bothering him on his day off. 

Or so he thought.

" _Kaldur_?" 

 Blood caked one side of his friend's body, along with the damage his suit had been through, it revealed more wounds that wept with even more fresh blood that tumbled down in tiny rivers as the body began to move. Slowly, agonizingly so, he lurched towards Will.  His face a molted purple hue bruise that ranged from his temple to his chin and covered his nose.  Will was certain it was broken given how there was blood there too on his upper lip.  

Unable to watch him move any further, Will rushed out to him.  "Kal, what the hell happened?"  

He needed to help him- he had to!  Where the hell was everyone? How the hell did the leader of the Justice League end up like this?   Dozens of questions flew through his mind that stopped abruptly when he felt Kaldur's forehead pressed against his shoulder.  He could hear him say something.  It was soft, almost too quiet to hear.

"Roy.." his voice, though whisper-soft, sounded so raw. As if it had been worn out by screaming.  "...Roy..." 

Will wrapped his arms around him, to help.  It must be extremely bad if Kaldur's forgotten his chosen name and was calling him by the false one he had for those years when everyone, including himself, believed he was Roy Harper. 

"Come on, Kal," He tried to drag him back to the house. Maybe at least get him stable. "Don't die on me!"

He made it into the the house but no further.  Kaldur's legs- how had he managed to even move on them?- had given out and were also a bloody mess especially on the right one.  Through willpower alone,  Will dragged him to the couch and deposited him there, breathing hard.  Gods but Kaldur's gotten more muscled and heavier since they were teens.

Leaning over him, he could hear his voice breathy and light. 

"... _agapo_ -"   

Will's brows furrowed as he leaned closer, Kaldur's eyelids had lowered almost closed except for a thin strip of white and a pale sea-green color that could barely be seen. A tear rolled from the corner of his eyes, his breathing shallow.  

"- _you_..." His breath rattled, "- _I love you_.."

Will's eyes widen, he swore to himself, "Don't you fucking die on me, Kal!"  Then turned quickly to gather the supplies he needed.  He'll puzzle out what those words truly meant after he saves his best friend's life. 

Will worked on him as best he could to stop the bleeding and at least patched him up enough that either his natural healing ability could take over or hold him until he could get someone's help.  Easing Kaldur out of most of his uniform had been hard since it almost seemed like some of it had nearly melted with his skin.  At first, he'd been terrified that Kaldur would wake up in the midst of this, but between the blood loss, pain, and painkillers, Will was certain that the atlantean wasn't going to wake up any time soon. 

It had taken at least a few hours before he managed to finish bandaging the splint on the right leg. He wasn't sure, but he guessed that it might've been broken.  He needed to get him to a hospital- or some place that could get an x-ray going to see it.   Looking over his handiwork, Kaldur looked like a damn mummy. 

A damn mummy that needed more help than he could provide.  He's glad that Lian wasn't there and was safe with Paula.  She didn't need to see her favorite uncle like this. 

He sighed, then moved to clean up and wash his hands. His mind felt both numb but buzzed with questions.  

How had he ended up like this?

His lips thinned, Will went to find his comlink that he had for times like these. Non-intrusive ways to contact others and not be traced. He didn't want anyone that was looking for Kaldur to find him here and vulnerable. 

First, he tried Artemis.

"Artemis- come in."  He only heard static in response. His heart began to pound with the thoughts of something worst might've happened.  "Artemis?"   Still nothing.  Maybe- maybe she had been captured? Or she was somewhere where there wasn't great reception?  That seemed likely. 

Had to be it. 

He tried Nightwing.

_No response._

"Barbara?"

_No response._

"Raquel?"

_No response._

"Ollie?"

"Dinah?"

"Jim?"

"Roy?"

_No Response._

_No response._

_No response._

_No response._

"Zatanna?"

"Conner?"

"M'gann?"

"Flash?"

" _Batman_?"

 If it wasn't for the fact the lens was in his eye, he would've thrown the damn thing across the floor in frustration.   

"Where the fuck is everyone?" The dread that creeps in, settled in the pit of his stomach. Maybe, maybe he should try- "Please, please please, let Iris be there!"

Maybe one of the other parents could fill him in but as the phone answers, he could hear the wailing of children in the back ground and a sniffling Iris give out a watery " _Hello?_ "

"Iris, thank gods!" Will exhaled slowly, relieved that someone was there, "I can't get a hold of anyone!"

Iris took a deep breath on the other end, but it was clear she was about to break any second, " _They're ... they're gone, Will._ "

Everything went still.  "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

No. This couldn't be happening. 

" _Everyone!_ " Iris's voice hitched even as she sounded like she was moving something around to try and calm the twins. " _They're all **gone**!_"

"Wait- wait a minute, what do you mean? I- I'm not sure I understand."

It's quieter on the other end but he could hear Iris's choked sob, " _Barry.. Bart- everyone that was a hero- everyone that was there- they're all **GONE**!_"  She sobbed, " _Just..just like **Wally**..._"

After that, he knew he wouldn't get anymore answers from her.  He hung up, his heart pounded hard against his chest as it slowly came together for him.  Whatever Kaldur had been a part of, the others that still worked as heroes had joined him and only he- as far as Will knew- had barely gotten away.

Looking into the den, he's not sure if Kaldur'll even live through the night.  He swallowed, before moving.  He had to check on Lian.  Had to make sure she was alright and- "Fuck."

He just remembered the other children who had hero parents.  Would they be ok too?  He had to hope so, but there was so much more and- Wait. 

"Maybe I can get in contact with Atlantis?"  To do that, he'd have to get access to the Watchtower or one of the other terminals.  which meant leaving Kaldur alone.  He weighed his options but wondered if he could try to get in contact using Kaldur's comlink?  He had to have one, right?

Right.  

Going through the tattered remains of the uniform left little to be desired but he found what he was looking for. It was different than the others and he flipped it open, pressing the one button there.  Instantly, a figured appeared and began speaking. It sounded like a question but he wasn't sure what it was.  It wasn't until the man switched to english did he understand any of that.  

" _Who are you?_ " Thick accented english that was imbued with suspicion, " _Where is Aquaman? He's urgently needed in Atlantis!_ "

"Listen, uh-" Will glanced over at Kaldur's prone form, "I'm Red Arrow- his friend.  And Ka-Aquaman's in no shape to be moved to anywhere. He's been injured and he's suffered heavy blood loss."  He paused, "What's happened in Atlantis?"

" _I'm at no liberty to tell you, Red Arrow._ " the man sniffed lightly but seemed to sigh in reflection, " _However, it is clear that Aquaman trusts you, therefore so must I.  I am the high councilman, Vulko. And if what you say is true, you need to give him a blood transfusion, which we can supply if you can reach us on one of your sea ports._ "  Vulko's eyes seemed even more tired than before, " _As to what happened here- it is nothing short of a tragedy.  Our King and Queen are missing. Only the young prince remains._ "

Will frowned. So, it was like Iris had said. Those that had been heroes- but not just any hero. Famous and well known ones. But then why hadn't he been taken? Unless-

He heard Kaldur groan in his sleep, snapping him back to reality, "Ok, this may all be connected to what happened to Aquaman.  Do any of your people know where Star City's docks are?" Will got up and moved towards his room. "Because if they do, I'll be down there in a half hour."

With arrangements made, he goes to suit up.  He hadn't done it in a while- or as much as usual but it still felt as natural as anything else he's done. The ease of the protective gear and leather that covered him to the upgraded mask he placed on his face.  Normally, taking the car would've been good enough.  But not for what he was doing. 

 The motorcycle he had kept up with, and thankfully Conner kept in shape, gleamed in the garage light as the door to it opened slowly.   He ran a gloved hand across the smooth red and black finish with a slight smile.  

"Looks like we've got another mission." He put his helmet on and swung his leg over. He hated to leave Kaldur alone but he had to get that blood. The cooler he'd strapped to the back was secure and he off offhandedly pondered on a car-seat for Lian back there, but banished the thought as he took off from his street.

There were a lot of people he had to call on the way there. 

First, he called Paula. 

" Hey, Paula, how're things?" He tried to keep his tone light. 

" _They're fine, Will._ " Immediately her tone was suspicious, " _Why?_ "

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you and Lian."

" _I see, so what happened?_ "

"Happened?"

" _William Harper, do not try to play me for a fool. I know when something is the matter._ "

He winced. Damn, she pulled out the whole name at that. "Look, something's happening and I just wanted to make sure that you and Lian were all right.  I don't know what it is, but-"

" _Artemis and Jade?_ " Her voice filled with panic, " _Has something happened?_ "

"I don't know, Paula." He gripped the handles of the motorcycle, zipping through traffic, "I hope not."

" _If you hear anything, will you please tell me?_ " 

"Of course."

" _Promise me!_ "

"I will, Paula, I promise."  He said gently, "I'll notify you if I hear anything about them."  He just hoped what he feared wasn't true. "I've got some calls to make."

" _We'll be safe._ " She said but it sounded distant. " _Be careful, Will. If anything happened to you too-_ "

"I'll be fine."  

They hung up after that but it didn't stop the heaviness of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach. Something terrible's happened and only Kaldur could tell them what it was.  If he could make it for another few hours. 

He called Lynn. 

" _Will!_ " Lynn answered, " _Thank god, you're alright then?_ "

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd answer.  I heard from Iris, it-it's insane."

" _It is. The reserved Heroes and ones that haven't been in suit are out in force trying to keep the C and D list villains from taking advantage of this power vacuum._ " She said and sounded as if she was moving things around, " _I've volunteered some of my services but god, Will, where is everyone?  Jefferson and my brother are no where to be found- just like the other league members!_ "

"I have no idea but that's why I called you."  He filled her in on what he knew so far, " I need you to go by my house to look in on Aquaman. He should still be on the couch where I left him."

" _You're damn lucky I am a medical doctor._ " Lynn told him, " _But I'll be there. Where's the key?_ "

"First stone on the left by the door."

" _You need better security than that._ "

"I do. I just knew I'd be calling you." He narrowly escaped getting crashed into by a speeding truck. Gods, this day was a gift that kept on giving, "I'll be there in a half hour.  Also, have you heard from Karen or Mal?"

" _They were on a trip with their little girl to Karen's parents.  They're heading back now to help deal with this crisis._ "  She paused to call the girls to her then added, " _Amistad's with his grandmother.  I'm going to get in contact with Iris and Lois. Maybe together we'll figure something out._ "

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible.  Lian is with Paula so everyone we know is covered."

" _Good.  Be careful out there, Will._ "

"Will do."

 

 

 

 


End file.
